


Солнце

by Leytenator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Змеи просто хотят согреться.





	Солнце

Темное стекло очков на самом деле, наверное, просто почернело от копоти. Еще чуть-чуть, еще совсем немного, и оно накалится от жара.  
Кроули не знает, пойдет ли оно трещинами, извилистыми и гибкими, как стебли растений, как вязь на коре дерева, которое снится каждую ночь. Чушь, что демоны не спят. Даже если и не спят, то все же видят сны. Кроули достаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть как наяву и почувствовать всей кожей эту шершавую кору, каждую ее щербинку, каждую неровность, каждый сучок, неприятно царапающий чешую.  
Змеи — хладнокровные существа. Они вечно мерзнут и ползут погреться на солнце. Кроули привык к тому, что каждый день нужно ползти на тепло. На жар. На раскаленный свинец ласковых непонимающих глаз.  
Может быть, темное стекло очков не растрескается, а начнет плавиться, сжигая его веки, превращая их в пепел, втекая в глаза, скатываясь каплями по щекам и застывая смолой на дымящейся коже. Кроули ползет и ползет каждый день к своему солнцу, которое светит тепло и ласково для всех — но обжигает его, опаляя кожу. Он сбросил бы ее, как делают все змеи, лишь бы сильнее почувствовать обнаженной плотью тепло. В человеческом теле в тысячи раз хуже, чем в змеином. Тогда можно было тереться о шершавый ствол, выдирая чешуйки, чтобы сохранить показное насмешливое спокойствие. Теперь для этого нужно ввинчивать в глаза черные стекла, ввинчивать в грудину собственную руку, крепко сжимая в кулаке то, чего не должно быть — но что бьется, раздирая нутро рвущимся на волю светом.  
Да, тогда было легче. Тогда ему было нужно несравнимо меньше тепла, чем сейчас. Тогда он еще не понимал, что не в силах будет насытить свою жажду.  
Человечество, искушение, грехопадение — это все чушь, сказки для детишек.  
Иногда Кроули становится интересно, что бы все эти люди подумали, узнай они об истинной причине его поступка.  
Хотел ли он насолить слабым жалким существам? Нет. Жаждал как можно лучше исполнить задание начальства? Нет. Забавлялся? Нет, нисколько.  
Яблоко было всего лишь еще одним поводом приползти в Эдем.  
Туда, куда он полз каждый день, чтобы согреться.  
Туда, где каждый день у Восточных Врат восходило его ослепительное жаркое солнце.


End file.
